Miraculous Reincarnation
by kikizooom
Summary: Every Chat Noir and Ladybug would be reincarnated after they both die but due to Ladybug dying and Chat Noir being brought back from the dead things go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous**

 **Reincarnation**

Chapter 1

Since the beginning of time the miraculous have always existed. Every time a Ladybug and Chat Noir die, they would be reincarnated. They will never remember their past. Same soul but different body and name but they wouldn't be reincarnated till both died so they will always be the same age, but something went wrong, both died but Chat Noir was brought back. Since technically they both died even though he was dead for a minute. They should have gotten reborn, but Ladybug did without Chat Noir and with a glitch like that Ladybug remembered who she was.

7 hours earlier

Marinette gets up and sees that she's late "crap not again" runs around the place getting ready then leaves and runs to school. It was a boring normal day. Went to school, got to class late, stared at Adrien all day then an explosion goes off in the school. Everyone starts to panic. Adrien and Marinette go to hide and transform then arrive at the school as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Everyone stay calm please we need to get everyone out" Ladybug says while looking around then starts to see the place collapsing "quickly everyone" Chat Noir and Ladybug get everyone out Ladybug looks at everyone then gasps "where is Alya?" Ladybug runs back inside to find her. The whole school was on fire and was falling apart.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled and was about to run in, but the entrance was blocked. He scaled the building to find an entrance then goes inside threw a window. Ladybug looks everywhere then sees Alya trapped. "Alya!" Ladybug runs over and gets Alya free.

Alya looks at Ladybug crying "I'm sorry I just wanted some footage"

Ladybug looks at Alya angry "your so stupid Alya" tries finding a way out then sees Chat Noir "Chat we need to leave now" Chat leads us to a window upstairs. "Chat you help her out I need to make sure everyone is out"

"but Ladybug.." Chat looks at Ladybug sadly

"JUST GO CHAT" Ladybug runs away searching the building. Chat gets Alya out then goes back in. Ladybug looks around then suddenly sees the ceiling fall and gets crushed. Chat looks around and sees Ladybug.

"LADYBUG" he runs over trying to help but it was to heavy. Ladybug looks at Chat crying.

"You need to leave Chat you can't save me" Chat keeps trying. "GO CHAT I CAN'T EVEN FEEL MY BODY ANYMORE" starts crying "I'm going to die here and you can't do anything.."

"No ladybug I can help"

"JUST GO!" Ladybug cries in pain and starts coughing due to the smoke. Chat Noir starts crying.

"I love you M'lady" runs off back to the window but before reaching the window starts coughing then passes out. The Fire Man get rid of the fire, but the school was so destroyed. They found the bodies of Ladybug and Chat Noir and rush them to the hospital. They arrive and get them to emergency, but Ladybug was already long gone. Chat Noir was still alive, and they did everything to help him sadly his whole body was burned his costume protected some of his skin but not all. Everyone found out Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste and Marinette was Ladybug. Nino and Alya visit Adrien a lot but his father never visited. 2 days after the death of Marinette everyone went to her funeral. Not long after the funeral Adrien's heart stopped, and he was dead for a minute, but the doctors brought him back. They decided to put Adrien in a coma to heal him.

3 years have passed, and Adrien is still in a coma. Alya and Nino still visit Adrien a lot they had hope that he would be ok. They were both asleep in Adrien's room when he woke up. Adrien looked around "Alya? Nino?" Alya and Nino look at Adrien.

"Omg Adrien your awake" they smile and hug him. Adrien hugs them back then looks around confused.

"How long have I been out for?" Alya and Nino look at each other

"Dude you have been in a coma for 3 years"

"What where is Ladybug is she ok?" Alya starts crying then Adrien looks at Nino

Nino sighs "Marinette is Ladybug…Marinette died instantly after the accident she's been gone for 3 years now" Adrien starts crying.

"She deserved better" Adrien says softly still crying. All three hug.

18 years later….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrien is 32 now. It has been 18 years and he never got over Marinette's death. He never loved another person never even had a family he pretty much disappeared. He moved to Europe, so no one knew him. Alya and Nino are married and have 3 kids one named Marinette after their best friend. Adrien gave up being Chat Noir the day Ladybug died 14 years after Marinette's death a new Ladybug came out to save Paris but there was no new Chat Noir. He kept the box with the ring in his room he never wanted to look at it again. The only time he would leave his house is to get drunk at a bar he just couldn't get over her. The love of his life. He was at the bar drinking when a girl walked over to the bar and tripped accidently bumping into Adrien spilling his drink. "omg I'm so sorry I'm such a clutz"

"Yea whatever" Adrien sighs

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" sits next to him

"Sorry just having a bad day I'm Adrien"

"I'm Melody and its ok I get it" smiles softly then thinks hmm I think I recognize him but where "so are you local or visiting?"

"Oh, I just moved here I use to live in Paris what about you"

"I'm just visit I'm from Paris too small world huh" giggles and orders a drink. Adrien smiles at Melody. "wait are you Adrien Agreste? The Fashion Model?" Adrien sighs and nods "aren't you missing or something?"

"Actually, I just ran away"

"Oh, why is that?" Melody looks at him sadly

"I lost someone important and needed a fresh start" Adrien looks down trying to not cry

"I'm so sorry to bring that up I just recently lost someone too a bf of mine one reason why I'm here just for a break you know" Melody sighs then looks at Adrien "why don't we go hang out or something?" Adrien smiles softly and nods "cool how about your place?"

"Yea sure" they both stood up and went to Adrien's place

"Nice house" Melody looks at Adrien smiling

"Eh it's crap to be honest" they walk inside and sit on the couch

"Hey where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway to the right" Melody nods and walks down the hallway. She looks behind her then goes into Adrien's room and starts looking around for his ring.

"It has to be here somewhere" keeps looking around and grabs the box with his ring in it "bingo" puts it in her pocket then looks around the room. Sees a photo on the ground and picks it up. Thinks to self hmm this must be his gf but why does she look familiar. Keeps staring at the photo then starts getting flashes like little memories here and there they don't really make sense just little pictures in her head. Then she hears someone behind her.

"What are you doing in my room" Adrien looks at Melody mad.

"I was uh um…" tries to leave but Adrien blocks her then the box falls out of her pocket. Adrien picks up the box

"ARE YOU STEALLING FROM ME!" Melody shakes her head

"No, I was just giving Master Fu his miraculous back that's all" Melody gasps then covers her mouth.

"How do you know about the miraculous" Tikki flies out of Melody's bag

"Hi Adrien" Tikki says softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien looks at Tikki in shock "wait a kwami that means your Ladybug" Melody nods and looks down "ugh why did I even bring a random girl home with me I must be so drunk and stupid" he sits down looking down "just take the ring I can't be Chat Noir without Marinette anyways" starts tearing up. Melody sits down with him

"I'm sorry about this Adrien not wanting to sound mean but…. It has been how long?

"18 years" he says softly

"Yea 18 years since she died it's time to move on she would of wanted you to move on she wouldn't want you to be in this ditch you have put your self in." Melody sighs then gets a little head ache it was happening again she would get random flashes of some random girl. She puts a hand on her head.

"hey, are you ok Melody?" Adrien looks at her worried. Tikki flies over to Melody.

"Melody?" Tikki says softly "come on come back to reality" Melody looks at Adrien and Tikki sadly.

"Sorry guys I was just having those flashes again it's like...never mind" grabs the box with Adrien's ring "lets go Tikki" Melody walks out of the room. Tikki flies over to Adrien.

"I miss her too Adrien, Marinette was an amazing person" Tikki was about to leave the room but before she does she looks back at Adrien and says to him "you should come back to Paris everyone misses you" flies off to Melody. Adrien sat there in silence and sighs then picks up a picture of him and Marinette and starts crying.

Melody calls for a cab and takes it to the airport "I can finally go back home" smiles at Tikki but sees that she's sad. "hey what's wrong Tikki?" Tikki looks at Melody.

"Oh nothing its ok Melody" Arrives at airport and gets on plane. Many hours later arrives in Paris and goes home.

Next Day. Adrien wakes up and thinks about what Tikki said then looks at a photo of him and his friends and sighs "she's right Marinette wouldn't want this for me and I miss Nino and Alya." Gets up and starts packing. He grabs his suitcase and calls a cab then takes it to the airport and gets on a plane to Paris "I'm coming home" Adrien smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I don't know if you people care but here is some history about Melody, so you can understand her a bit more)

History of Melody – Melody was born into a very poor family. She never met her father and her mother was an alcoholic. They lived in a house that is pretty much falling apart. Her mom never cared for her. Her mother would sometimes hit Melody. Melody always snuck out of her house. At school everyone hated Melody she was always bullied on for being clumsy, gross looking and poor. Her look was always messy hair and dirty clothes since she was poor and had no one looking after her then one day she was 14 and she saw an old man fall over and she helped him up. After school she went home and saw a box in her room and opened it meeting Tikki. She thought it was cool to be a superhero, but it was so hard to do it alone. She would fight akumatized victims but instead of helping them she would kill them or hurt them badly. She gave herself a whole new look making her loved at school. Everyone knew her as a loving person, but she was very violent she would attack her mom. When she was 16, she came home and found her mother dead due to drug overdose. Melody didn't cry she was happy her mother was gone. She quit school and hung around bad people got into drugs and everything. She ignored Tikki and stopped being Ladybug putting away the earrings. When she turned 20, she had to get away from all the bad stuff. She grabbed her earrings and apologised to Tikki and became Ladybug again and now she's 23.

(Now back to the story)

Arrives in Paris and calls a cab to go to Alya and Nino's place. He arrives at their place and knocks on the door. Alya answers the door in shock then hugs Adrien "omg Adrien I thought you were dead or something Nino come here" Nino comes to the door.

"what is…" sees Adrien "A..Adrien you're here why?" Adrien looks down sadly

"I'm sorry for disappearing but I'm back and I'm staying can I stay here for a bit" Alya nods

"of course, Adrien your our friend" Adrien walks inside "we so need to catch up" Alya smiles softly. All three sit on the couch talking and laughing like they use to then a little girl comes walking out.

"Mommy who is this?"

"Marinette sweetie what are you doing up?" Alya picks her up then puts her back to bed. Nino looks at Adrien. Adrien has his head down hearing the name Marinette made him sad.

"Are you ok dude?" Nino puts a hand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien nods still looking down. Nino sighs "we all miss her" Nino hugs Adrien. Alya comes back then sees the boys hugging.

"Aw cute" Alya smiles. Nino and Adrien look at Alya then Alya sits down. They keep talking then they all go to bed.

Next Day. Melody is in her bedroom talking with Tikki "I can't wait till I can finally work with a partner" smiles at Tikki then Tikki sighs.

"You can't the only Chat Noir is Adrien.

"Why can't you find someone else?" Melody looks at Tikki.

"I can't say…"

"tell me Tikki!" slams hand on table

"your scaring me Melody" Tikki looks at her sadly

"I'm sorry" looks down.

"ok Melody I'll tell you. so, the soul of Ladybug and Chat Noir have been the same since the beginning you both die then become reincarnated but the last Ladybug and Chat Noir Adrien being that Chat Noir they both died but Adrien was brought back after being dead making Ladybug reincarnated but not Chat Noir. The side affect is that the new Ladybug will be able to trigger old memories"

"wait but I'm Ladybug so your saying that the last ladybug…is me?" Tikki nods

"Marinette the girl Adrien love was the old Ladybug" Tikki looks at Melody

"Wait so I'm this Marinette girl that girl in the picture Adrien had. No wonder she was familiar she's the girl in those flashes I have" Tikki nods again

"Those flashes are memories trying to come back"

"Tikki I don't know if I want to remember though"

"Eventually they will all come back if you like it or not but its up to you what you do"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple weeks have gone by. Melody started getting horrible head aches every day due to flashes she was remembering to much at one time. The flashes went from pictures to full on scenes. Melody would see her hanging with some people she didn't recognize including Adrien. She would cry in pain every night she needed to talk to Adrien she didn't know who else to talk to. "Tikki I need to talk to Adrien about this, but I don't know where he is"

"it's ok Melody I can find him for you" Tikki smiles softly.

"Why doesn't the name Melody seem natural to me anymore?" she sighs softly putting a hand on her head.

"I will find him don't worry" Tikki flies away.

Adrien was sitting on the couch watching tv then he sees Tikki fly into the room "Tikki? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Lucky guess listen Adrien, Melody is in horrible pain right now."

"And why should I care?" Adrien rolls his eyes

"I...can't say…" Tikki looks down sadly

"I won't help then. Now go!" Adrien looks away. Tikki sighs

"She is getting her old memories back"

"What do you mean?" Adrien looks at Tikki.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are always the same soul you both die then get reincarnated but the thing is you both died but you were brought back you still died and that made Ladybug reincarnate but not you.. because you didn't reincarnate with her there was a glitch, you're not supposed to remember your last life but she is remembering her last life…Marinette's life… Adrien, Melody is Marinette"

Adrien looks at Tikki in shock "M..Marinette's alive?"

"Well technically, her body is dead but her soul is alive" Tikki smiles softly

"she's alive" Adrien smiles happily "she's really alive"

"Melody doesn't want these memories though she wants them to stop" Tikki looks down "but she wants to see you" Adrien stands up

"I want to see her"

They go to Melody's place and Adrien knocks on her door and Melody answers.

"h..hi Adrien" Melody looks down

"you wanted to see me?" Adrien looks at Melody. He can tell she is sad. Melody lets Adrien in and they sit on the couch. "so, what's up?"

"I don't know who else to talk to about these flashes I keep getting" She looks at him and smiling softly "you're in a lot of the flashes. She loved you a lot" Adrien smiles softly

"I loved her too I still do" Adrien sighs

"it's been getting worse the name Melody doesn't even seem natural to me anymore like its not even my name anymore. I keep getting memories of me as Ladybug and Chat Noir…well you and your bad puns" giggles softly "us always saving people. I'm even starting to remember a girl named Alya"

"yea I'm staying at Alya and Nino's place right now. Alya was your well Marinette's best friend." They smile at each other.

"tell me more about this Marinette"

They start talking a lot about Marinette.

"she seemed to be an amazing person" Melody looks around then the world around her starts swaying back and forth. She feels some horrible pain in her head then passes out

"MELODY!" Adrien calls an ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6 (The End)

Chapter 6

Couple of days go by

Melody finally wakes up in hospital. She looks around groaning holding her head. "why am I in hospital?" she gets up to wash her face in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror but doesn't recognize her own face anymore. "what happened to my body?" she scans her body with her eyes "what's going on?" Melody starts thinking hard "what's the last thing I remember?" She walks back to the hospital bed. "I remember… the school it…there was an explosion..." the door starts opening and she quickly lies down with eyes closed. The doctor walks in then Melody opens her eyes. "what is it doctor?"

"we are going to do a couple test if that's ok? We got your brain scans back and It just looks very odd ok miss Melody?"

"who is Melody?"

"do you not remember your own name?" the doctor looks at Melody worried

"my name..my name is Marinette" Melody looks around panicking.

"miss Melody please calm down"

"sorry I just am so tired I'm going to sleep now.."

"ok I will let you sleep we can do test later" the doctor leaves. Melody gets up and opens the window of her room she looks down seeing she's a couple floors up and sighs.

"I need to leave" climbs out of the window and starts walking slowly along the edge of the building sighing "I'm so going to die" she slowly climbs down the building and reaches the ground "oh thank god the ground now let's get out of here" runs away. She stops when she's far from the hospital and looks around. "why has a lot changed?" she looks at a newspaper then starts crying "I'm 22 years in the future… my life it's gone…" Melody runs away and sits under a tree at the park crying. Adrien sees Melody and walks over.

"Melody what are you doing you are supposed to be in hospital are you ok?" she looks at Adrien crying.

"why is everyone calling me Melody who is Melody? And who are you?"

"Are you ok?…maybe Tikki can help"

"wait you know about Tikki? How? Who are you?" Melody looks at Adrien confused.

"it's me Adrien silly. Melody you should be in hospital."

"Adrien Agreste…" Melody says softly

"that's my name…" Adrien looks at Melody feeling worried for her. Melody stares at Adrien then hugs him.

"omg Adrien what's going on I wake up in hospital and everyone keeps calling me Melody and for some reason its 22 years in the future." Melody pours into tears.

"wait what's the last thing you remember?"

"um it was school and there was an explosion I went in to help people I don't remember anything after that"

"M..Marinette is that you.." She nods smiling then hugs Adrien and Adrien hugs back. "but how come you can't remember Melody's memories?"

"who is Melody?"

"you don't know?" Adrien looks at Melody sadly

"know what?"

"you died..22 years ago you died and got reincarnated to Melody. Tikki is better at explaining this weirdness follow me" Melody nods and they head to Alya and Nino's place. "um Alya and Nino are here so don't tell them you are Marinette yet ok?" Melody nods then they walk in.

"hey Adrien, ooo who is this girl" Alya smirks at Adrien.

"She is Melody now shut up Alya" Melody and Adrien go to his room. "Tikki you can come out" Tikki comes out of hiding and smiles.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki flies to her

"I missed you too Tikki" Melody giggles

"wait how did you know its Marinette?" Adrien looks at Tikki.

"I could sense it" Tikki smiles softly

"Anyways, Tikki can you explain everything to Marinette please" Tikki nods then explains everything to Marinette.

"god so much to take in I just can't believe I have been gone for so long it feels like everything that happened at school was yesterday but really it was 22 years ago." She sits on Adrien's bed and sighs. Adrien sits next to her and wraps his arm around her "Adrien how do I tell people that I am Marinette like it would be weird and they would find out I'm Ladybug"

"you can't tell people no one must know about this reincarnation stuff" Tikki looks at Melody sadly.

"I can't just have Alya and Nino think I'm dead though" Melody looks down sadly. "I guess I'll just have to disappear."

"I will come with you" Adrien smiles softly.

"I can't just tell you to pack your life up and leave"

"my whole life has been crying about you being dead Marinette you are my life." He kisses her and she kisses back. "I love you Marinette your my world."

"aw Adrien"

"so, where do you want to go?"

"well I have always wanted to go to New York" Melody smiles softly

"let's go then"

1 month later

They have finally relaxed in their new place in New York. Adrien promised to keep in contact with Alya and Nino they even became friends with Melody.

Marinette just went around with the name Melody only Adrien and Tikki call her Marinette.

"we are going to have a date night" Adrien smiles softly

"yea sounds like fun" Melody smiles softly

Later that day Adrien and Melody got all dressed up and went to a fancy restaurant.

"you look amazing Mari" Adrien smiles big.

"you look not so bad yourself" Melody giggles.

They eat a lot then suddenly Adrien got on one knee in front of her.

"we have been through so much Mari and I love you to the moon and back" he pulls out a box and opens the box showing a ring "Marry me?" Melody cries and nods.

"yes, you dumby" Adrien puts the ring on her finger and they kiss.


End file.
